Wild Thing
by RedAngel9
Summary: Feline refused either side until Magneto gave her an offer she cant refuse. Now will spying on the xmen be an advantage to tip the scale? or will her attraction to Logan dig her into an early grave?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

summary:

Feline aka Raven Hart couldnt seem to control her power. It was all too strange, but she wouldnt refuse it, and she wouldnt choose sides in this war. That is, until both sides decided that she would be useful as something beyond an ally, a spy. Will her romance with wolverine tilt the scales? or will her close friend pyro keep her with magneto?

* * *

"Watch it" she mumbled harshly to the man that just pushed her against the wall in his drunken stumble. He slurred some type of insult lamely, but Raven was too angry to care. This was not a nice night for her. 

_i suppose we can chalk that up to it not being a nice year._she scoffed as she pushed the heavy metal door that had the glaring exit light baring down into it. The cold air felt wonderful on her hot skin, but it was little to kill her Nerves. She begged for a drink, anything heavy, but the thought of walking back into that bar was something she'd rather join a convent than do. She looked around for anything to vent her anger on, and within seconds the dumpsters that lit the alley way were shedded, trash scattering the small space.

"stupid no good piece of-" but was stopped short when her senses picked something up.

Stopping dead in her tracks she let her ears perk up as she heard the slightest breathing coming from somewhere. It was too big for it to be a cat or rodent, hell, it was too big for it to be a human. Raven listened closer and heard that the heartbeat was by itself, which meant it wasnt the panting of some stumbling drunk couple that left to fool around.

_I am not in the mood for this._

She let herself relax though as slowly but surely her body form to what it was naturally.

she always hated the quick and painful transformation, but it was necessary. Her ears pointed to sensitive tips as her back involuntarily arched from the pain emmited as her long tail grew. She felt her nails sharpen and grow to thick and pointy ends. The canines in her mouth grew and were pearly daggers. When her luminescent yellow eyes opened the transformation was complete.

She was the Feline.

Feline glanced around now, noticing that the heartbeat was quickening.

Before she attacked she smelt him. Thick feral scent that emmited from him and threw her slightly off gaurd, the exact advantage that he needed.

Sabertooth lunged at her and had her pinned to the hard asphalt of the allyway before she knew what had happened.

"Hey pretty kitty." he growled, ontop of her as she clawed at his chest, trying to be released from the huge feline man. She growled and glared at him while he seemed amused at her attempts to become released from his huge grasp. he let out a small chuckle which only infuriated Feline more.

"Sabertooth, get the hell off of me." She roared, and still the man didn't move.

"The boss wants to see you." He said now, completely serious, though still keeping her down on the ground.

"tell him I don't give a rip, he already knows that I refuse to pick a side with this war." She glared, looking around for anyway or anything to help her escape.

"Pyro seems to think different." He said, noting with amusement that the woman under him stiffened. She hadnt known about Pyro's alligance shift. He chuckled and leaned down to her ear, "of course, if you'd rather postpone your visit with the boss im sure there are..._other_ things we could do._" _he smirked.

Until her knee slammed between his legs. Thi_s _caused him to lift off of her in pain and for her to dart away from underneath him. She turned to run off before Sabertooths massively clawed hands gripped around her long striped hair.

"off to the boss it is then, Bitch." He said, before knocking her head and making Feline lose consiousness.

* * *

"Logan, Jean, Scott, Ororo,please come to my office." 

The message reached the four telepathically, and soon they all came to the hidden doorway leading into the office of Professor Xavior.

"He has her." Xavier said, in a spacey way. He seemed to be staring not at them but at some unknown source. Wolverine looked bored from this, not quite knowing who this misterious "her" was. Ororo, Jean, and Scott, however, knew who this woman was, and how important it was that she didn't get stuck on the wrong side. A look of concern washed their faces as they looked at eachother before Wolverine spoke up.

"Mind telling me what this is all about?" He growled, thuroughly annoyed that he was out of the loop. The professor glanced at him with his seering blue eyes that you could tell were plunging into your mind.

'She' it turned out, was quite a stunning woman. Her build hinted that she had amazing reflexes. Her hair was long and striped it appeared, but not like that of some dye job, this looked natural, ' natural for a tiger maybe' he thought. She was young, and looked average until the bone claws pierced from her nuckles. Her eyes glowed and he could sense a wildness in her, which attracted him to no end.

Ororo spoke up finnaly when this was all done. "When Do we leave?"

Xavier looked up at her, serious look glazed over his features. "As Soon as Possible."

* * *

ok you guys, sorry to leave you hanging but I would really like to know how this is turning out so read and review! I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Magneto." Feline's words dripped with venom, as she found herself in the lair of the brotherhood. Magneto smirked, enjoying the fiestiness in her attitude.

"Feline as always, you are so full of vigor." He leaned back in his chair as Sabertooth pushed the angery young woman into a chair and walked towards the door. Magneto flicked his wrist which sent a tray of assorted liquors and glasses levitating towards his desk.

"Scotch? Brandi?" he waved his hand over. "Saucer of milk?" smiling openly at her.

She barred her teeth, furious that this man was playing with her. She gripped into the wooded arms of the chair, her claws panitrating them as she tried to practice self restraint.

"Tell me what you want with me so that I can get on with my life." she hissed between clenched teeth.

He chuckled at her momentarily. Slowly he lifted his relaxed counenance and chose to become serious once more, getting down to business quickly.

"Feline, you possess some very astounding gifts," he began "both naturally and by accident. I'm not one to beat around the bush, and considering that the xmen will be here at any moment, I think it would be best that we get straight to the point." She stiffened a bit.

"_They _are coming here? What have you done now?" She asked, truely curious at what was happening. Not that she would ever admit it to anyone.

"I've stolen you." he smirked. "Now, my dear, as I was saying. I would like for you to work for me as a spy. I want you to go with the xmen when they come, say that I took you against your will and that you want to stay at the Xavier Institute."

"And why should I help you? And why me anyways?" She was ready to leave, and she would soon if this didn't get at all appealing soon.

"You should help me, because the humans out there will soon hunt you down, and put a collar and leash on you." he wasn't joking this time. "Or worse, they'll find a way to cure you. And where will you be? fighting on the side that protects these creatures, or fighting for your freedom?" He became passionate about this, and Feline knew in her head that he was right. The news was constantly flashing stories about scientists and government officials working against the mutants as a whole.

"And as for 'why you', you know for a fact why. You are one of the only people on this planet that can block out Xavier from messing around up there." he tapped his head.

"But, I havent even really practiced with that. It's not a natural power of mine so I have no clue how good I am at it."

"Stop questioning yourself and do what is right, Feline. Fight for your freedom, join us...join Pyro."

He mind snapped to the man mentioned. Pyro. She missed him too much since she left the mutant bickerings. She never said goodbye to him, and she wondered if he missed her as well.

'_Only one way to find out.' _

"Ok...I'm in."

The look on Magneto's face made her feel like she had signed a deal with the devil, and maybe she had.

"Excellent."he smirked. He didn't have a chance to do anything else because a loud jet enine was heard slowly landing. He stood from his chair and Feline followed suit. Sabertooth had already rushed out to meet the xmen and destract them for a minute longer. "I want you to be ready in about a week. We'll come for you then for your first report. Come up with some excuse to leave." He walked over to her and grabbed a metal cuff out of his pocket.

"Put this around your wrist and prepare yourself for some good acting."

The door burst open with a thud as two of the wmen stormed in.

The first was a woman with billowing white hair that clashed beautifully with her dark skin. She had an electrical aura around her, ready for an instant attack. The other was a man strongly muscled. His black hair and sideburns were sweaty and the six metal claws protruding his skin dripped lightly with blood.

Feline had already been thrusted into the air and was writhing unconfortably as she dangled by her wrist, but she stopped when she saw this man. He had a feral sense to him that greatly attracted her, and for some odd reason she could tell that the feeling was mutual.

"Let me down, you-"

"Xmen, so nice to see you!" He cut her off, and soon he lifted his other hand to capture the wild looking man, much to his displeasure.

"Let them down, Magneto." the cold voice emitted from the woman, her hair whipping furiously behind her as a gust formed in the room. Soon enough, before anyone could react, several other xmen clad figures entered the room, perpared for battle. Magneto knew he was outnumbered.

"very well." And with a thrust he threw the two figures into the group and lifted the metal from the room to form a hovering board. Zooming past the rest, he escaped with a shower of lightningbolts, iceshards and lazerbeams follwing close behind.

* * *

lemme just go ahead and apologize not only for the wait but for that lame ending. the next chapter will make up for it i promise. 


	3. Chapter 3

so i got bored. and if anyone is reading my other fics, know that I will try to update them more now. sorry.

A cry of pain errupted from the woman who was laid out on the sterile white bed. She would be opening her eyes soon, awake from the slight coma she had had for the past twenty-four hours, and with a concussion that was sure to make her feel like her head had been, well, thrown against a wall. Perhaps that was because that was exactly what had happened.

"Her vital signs seem improved greatly. We should finally get some answers from her soon." Jean Grey looked above the charts in her hands at the man infront of her. His crystal blue eyes stared intently at the unconcious being that began to shift about infront of him. She had never seen a situation that the professor couldn't handle. This would be nothing different. Regardless of this mutant's mental blocks or not.

"Thank you, Jean. Now," he finally shifted his gaze up to her own, this time more gentel. "I wonder if you would mind summoning all of the x-men to my office. After I talk with Feline, I wish to discuss things over with you all."

Jean nodded, and taking this statement as a queue to leave, she exited the high-technololgy hospital wing.

"Urghhhh."

Feline groaned from the throbbing that pulsated in her head. she was too dizzy to open her eyes, but felt compelled to see what her surroundings were.

When she opened her right eye the earth swirled and she felt nausious. Her hands hastely clamped onto her head to steady the supposed spinning.

"Hello, Feline."

The smooth voice seemed like a booming echo for a moment, before it dulled into the normal tones of convorsation.

"Where-" her voice was entirely too raspy for normal. It was then that she felt her dry throat and looked around bashfully for a glass of water. To her left she found one ontop of a stainless steal table. Drinking the chilling liquid in three large gulps she felt her senses return with her throat. She remembered what had happened, what Magneto had proposed.

"Where am I, Xavior?" she now pointedly stared at the man.

"You are in the hospital wing of my institute for gifted youngsters. Do you remember what has happened?"

"Yes, but my head feels like its about to split in two." She growled lowly, massaging her temples.

"You have a concussion, Feline. It's quite impressive that you even remember what happened yesterday." Xavior smiled at the woman in obvious pain in an attempt for comfort. "I would, however, like to ask you a few questions. If you are well enough, that is."

"Fire at will."

* * *

The story was simple enough. She told him almost everything that there was to tell. Sabretooth had ambushed her while she was slightly intoxicated, Magneto was about to deliver the ultimatum of joining his acolytes or dieing, and then the X-men stepped in.

Of course, when asked if she would care to stay with the X-men and perhaps develope her skills, she said yes. And perhaps if asked later to officially join the x-men, she would whole-heartedly accept.

In reality she would never choose a side in this war. She despised the thought of it, in honest fact. She looked towards the war in an almost lose-lose situation. If Magneto won this war, then a blood bath would become daily rituals, and if being the case of an X-men, they would be hearded together like the human cattle. If the X-men were to win, perhaps ultimately the humans would be ungrateful little fools and still continue to wage this warefare on the mutants.

But now Feline was thrown into the middle of things, as officially she became a part in both acolytes and x-men. It was a terrible risk, one that she honestly wouldn't have taken if given a choice to back out, but who honestly believed that Magneto would have just let her walk away had she said no. Perhaps, though, being on Magneto's side had some sort of advantage. At least, Pyro seemed to think so.

So now she sat in a rather comfortable chair in a nicely sized office. Had it been any normal day or office she would fill quite comfortable here. However, this was the office that was filled with the X-men, and this seemed to be her judgement day.

"Storm, Jean, Scott, I do believe you have already been aquainted with Raven Demile? For the rest of you, however, let me introduce you to Feline, who will be staying with us for the time being." Xavior, though infinitely intelligently and gifted, apparently missed the different emotions flowing throughout the room currently. regardless though, he continued. " Feline," he turned to the stiffened woman. "Allow me to introduce you to the other members of the X-men which you have yet to meet."

Nightcrawler seemed to be the only truely accepting member in the group. Both Bobby and Rogue had never met Feline, but through Pyro had heard enough of how close they were. This, of course, rose their suspicious natures. Storm had always been welcoming enough to her, but Jean Grey, on the other hand, was never one to easily trust someone. So Scott would invariably choose to trail behind Jean.

Wolverine. Logan was his real name. She looked appraisingly at him, as he did the same. Feline had to admit that she was impressed with what she saw.

He looked older than her, that was deffinite, but his muscley build and feral appearance was heavily attractive. He held a fierce nature in his expression, while his eyes seemed to pierce through her own when they made contact. She was unsure if he approved of her or not, but she was hoping that he did.

"Logan, perhaps you could show Miss Demile where she will be staying?" Xavior's voice cut through their reveries and she looked away from him in a rush. Grudgingly the man nodded and turned to leave the office.

"Follow me."

The walk was quiet. Neither seemed ready to leave their own thoughts when suddenly Logan came to an abrupt stop infront of a door.

"This is your room. Dinner's at seven. And you'll have a danger room session afterwards to see exactly what you can do."

"I look forward to it."

He smirked and turned to leave, as if in on some joke that she was entirely unaware of.

"So do I."

* * *

She ate lightly. She had heard of what the danger room was from Pyro, but that didnt tell her what to really expect. Walking away from the dining area, a blue hand on her shoulder stopped her from where she was going.

"Are you veady to go to ze Danger Room?" Nightcrawler asked her once she turned.

"Yes, thanks, Kurt." He merely grinned and bowed his head.

"Vell, hold on tight." He embrassed her and she tensed immessurably.

"Wha-?"

They disappeared with a puff of brimstone smoke.

When they popped back into existance, Feline was heavily dissoriented. She swayed for a moment after Kurt had released her and backed away.

"Welcome to the Danger Room, Raven." The voice of Xavior was coming from some sort of PA system. around her the room was round and impecibly high-tech looking. white and stainless steal components made up its existance. Kurt and her were not the only ones in the room.

"Ready to see what ya got, kid?" The wolverine barked off patronizingly.

_"I Hate it soooo much when people patronize me."_

A shiver flitted down her spine as she let the feline in her body take control. opening her now yellowy eyes and flexing her claws, she moved into an attack stance.

"Dont.Call. Me. Kid."

Wolverine's claws unsheethed with a metalic 'shing'.

Feline barely heard Xavior on the intercom.

"Go."


	4. Chapter 4

"Dont.Call. Me. Kid."

Wolverine's claws unsheethed with a metalic 'shing'.

Feline barely heard Xavier on the intercom.

"Go."

She expected him to come charging towards him, she could practically smell the hunger for attack this man gave off. He just waited paciently for her to come at him though. She sniffed the air and bristled, feeling change around her. Instantly the scenery switched into that of a forrest. Her feline taking over, she did the first thing she thought to do, ran. Into the trees, her beast planned to find a hiding place; not for cowardice, but to stalk and attack the Wolverine.

He watched her go, and laughed to himself. some ferocious beast, this Feline. He hadn't even touched her and she was gone, into the forrest. Well, he did love a hunt. She left such a slight scent though that it was a challenge for him to pick it up. No matter. He could still finnishe this quick enough.

If she was right, this Wolverine would track her. she took her time doing what she did next, leaping up into trees and rubbing against stones, snapping certain branches and twigs to allude to a false trail before doubling back on it. She perched atop a tree, clawing her way to were the thick branches were obscured pretty well by a lush cannopy. Now she would wait for him, and hopefully he would take the bait.

Wolverine had dug his way into the dense foliage, finding traces of her path. the beast inside of him was taking over in its hurry to get to Feline. He stopped suddenly, as if on queue, and sniffed the air. the trail ended close up ahead. He silently continued it, ready to search and attack the coward.

She found him almost directly below her, stopping to sniff the air before setting forward more silently, and very determined. She almost laughed at how easy it was to fool him. The feline instinct inside of her made her ready to pounce, her tail delicately swaying in extacy of the kill. Her eyes glowed simply with an amazing yellow aura before their pupils dialated to fill into dark pits.

He had only gone a few paces farther before realizing what this was; a trap.

She leapt down to a lower branch, silently preparing to pounce ontop of the Wolverine. She watched him peer away from her, the pulse in his neck beating; it hungered her.

Logan heard her rappid feline hearbeat close behind him, along with the swishing of her tail against the air. The Wolverine took over.

she leapt into the air, fangs showing and claws extended. A hungry look pierced her black eyes as she fell.

it was a choking noise tha she uttered before reaching the ground. She never screamed. a pained gasp flew out as her ankles slipped and knees buckled. Her vision dimmed around the edges from the sting, and she looked around to see the pair of animalistic eyes shining down on her. She had now become the prey.

Wolverine smelt her blood. it was seeping out and dimly staining the black shirt she wore. Her fear was just a prominent smell, and the look in her eyes sent a surge of satisfaction down his spine. The Wolverine was going to kill.

Feline felt her animal taking form. Her Back arched and mass grew as her mutation fully took its form.

The woman he had attacked was gone, now in her place stood a beast. She was at least six feet long, a dizzying stripe pattern down her back, and gleaming eyes full of anger. Her pearly, inch long teeth shown in diffiance, a gutteral growl immenated from its lips.

Neither of them heard the intercom system ring out with Xavier's voice to stop. Both of them clashed, their quick instincts to fight, survive, and kill. The forrest dissapeared around them, replaced once more with blinding white and steal. Neither of the two faltered in their thrashing, never breaking eye contact with eachother.

"Enough!" and with a clashing boom both now stood on either sides of the room, seperated by a strong psychic barrier. Xavier came into focuse of Wolverine, who was slamming against the barrier vehemnantly. Feline on the other hand, had all but fainted against it.

"Jean, take Raven to the Medical wing. Wolverine gave her a very bad wound to her ribcage."

Jean Grey stepped from the group of mutants following behind Xavier and levitated the now unconcious Feline. Scott watched them leave the room before turning his attention back to the task at hand. Xavier had wheeled his way over to Logan, who was just now coming out of the trance of the Wolverine. Charles concentrated on the inner beast, calming it so that Logan could break through. The look in the eyes of Logan switched from animalistic to human, and the entire group relaxed.

"You gave her quite a run for her money." Xavier dropped the wards and Logan walked to the side of him.

"She asked for it."

"She doesn't have your healing powers, you knew that you were supposed to-"

"I was supposed to see what she's got!" the outburst interupted Xavier, causing a slight shock from both Scott and Storm behind him. "I did what I had to do because that was what you said to do. I pushed her limits and she complied!"

"Be that as it may, Logan," Wolverine shuddered in anger at the sound of his calm voice, "you lost control of your inner beast."

"Well, Chuck, some of us aint perfect!" he was practically growling now. Anymore of this and he would be attacking one of his own teammates, maybe even Xavier himself. "Damn, I need a drink."


	5. Chapter 5

Wolverine had gotten back from the bar at around midnight.

He was slightly impressed with this time, deeming it entirely too early to go to sleep, but still too late to really go back out to any wrestling rings or bars. He still surged with energy that the alcohol never seemed to take away.

Logan walked his way towards the gym system in the basement. His mind coursed with a smooth blur, the alcohol still giving him a bit of a buzz that his healing powers hadn't taken over yet. There was only an imprint of his thoughts right now, and all he seemed to feel was a mixture of anger, anxiety, and inner turmoil. Why he felt these things didn't matter for now, the only thing that mattered was getting rid of them by a fierce training session in the gym. The wolverine would not rest until his own blood was spilt tonight.

He had hit two seperate bars, each with the same atmosphere, smells, and going ons. The alcohol was shitty, the fighters pompus nobodies and the cheap whores only vaguely appealing. He had a cookie-cut out time at both, sampling all the refined experiences of beating the senses from a handful of tough looking punks and drinking enough beer to kill an average man.The worst part of his powers, he snarled, was the lack of feeling. Everything was pointless, it seemed. There were no risks, no adreneline to be drank, and that is what seemed to feed the ever-wild Wolverine.

He turned the corner and was almost to the Gym door when he heard something. There was someone already in the room ahead of him. He sniffed the air to find it thick with perspiration and blood. His body stiffened at this, and he readied himself before pushing his way through the doors.

Feline.

She stood in a corner of the room as an intimidating sight. Thrusting, punching, kicking, she slammed repeatedly into the human size punching bag infront of her. A look of viscious determination coated her countenance, and she was covered with a mixture of blood and sweat from head to toe. Her hair clung to her face, her eyes dialated completely in that look that he remembered from earlier today. She was wearing sweat pants and a sports bra, and it was then that Logan noticed the damage he had done.

A set of three gashes flowed diagonally from the bottom of her left ribcage to the top of her right hip bone. The gashes, he knew, should be covered and in the process of healing, which included not exercising this harshly, but who was he to stop her fun?

In fact, who was she to come here? to take up his time in the gym, to get him in trouble with Xavier, who already began to defend her like some pet.

No, he would just ignore her, and make sure that she was out of his way.

Feline had noticed him when he opened the door. His body was stiff, already expecting a presense here. She faltered only slightly at seeing him, a flash of earlier today hitting her. He had deffinitely given her a run for her money, and at first she sort of appreciated it. But then came the wrenching pain, and the realization that he wasn't out to just push her limits; he was out to kill her. This seemed to sting about ten times worse than the wound to her ribcage.

'Can't even find allies with other animals, Raven? I guess you are a disgrace.' as soon as the thought crossed her mind she pushed it back by a rage against the punching bag infront of her.

Wolverine began to lap the course in the gym. His breathing changed to more of a deep pant and his speed picked up. He felt his bones straining for something more, his muscles now awake and limber to do almost anything. His heart beat hit a comfortably fast rhythm as he lapped the track for the eighth time, keeping an ever present eye on the mutant in the corner, vehemenantly beating the pulp out of the body bag.

Feline was beginning to tire herself out. She had been working for about an hour and a half before Wolverine even entered, and the building pressure she was giving herself since he arrived help none. Balancing the bag back and wiping her brow with her arm, she resolved to do a few cool down laps and then call it a night. She started off running, but soon came to a shortened distance behind Wolverine. She hesitated, slacking up on her pace.

'I'm being an idiot.' She thought. 'He probably doesn't even care about earlier today, why am I so paranoid?'

She picked up her speed until she was only a step behind Wolverine.

"Hello, Logan."

She was talking with him now? This little thorn in his side actually thought she would be chatty? 'I'll be damned if she don't got another thing coming.' He thought, as he grunted and picked up his speed to distance the two of them. Raven emitted a small sigh of annoyance before pushing herself back up to speed with him. She inhaled and tried again, this time a little less hopefully.

"Listen, I know that we started off on the wrong foot. I was hoping though, that you might wanna start over?"

Her only answer was his abrupt halt and speedy exit from the gym.

"Damnit!"

Raven huffed and stormed off the track, her now protruding claws clenching and unclenching the towel and shirt picked up from the ground and causing holes in them. She wiped her face with the cloth, messily undid her hair and started for the exit.

What the hell was with him? What the hell was with this place? She had gotten nothing but this weird pressure and hostility from everyone since arriving. She walked out of the gym, wondering if Magneto really had a plan that was worth all of this.

'No one said that this was gonna be easy.'

She turned the corner and had almost made it to the elevator before stopping in her tracks.

Her body was slammed against the cold metal walls with a thick thud.

"Let's get one thing straight, kid," The thick growl was against her ear, Wolverine's entire body pressing her to the wall. Her hands were held between one of his, so her claws would do no good.

"I do not now, nor will I ever like you. And I sure as hell don't trust you, so get that through your head. If you think I'm gonna make your life easy, you got another thing comin'."

And with that he pushed her down and away from him before storming off into the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

Feline could not get much sleep.

She had stood frozen in the spot where Logan had once stood, before fleeing to her room and locking the door. She let out a sigh of resignation and began to strip the sweaty clothes from her skin. Feline took a deep breath trying to understand exactly why she was so frustrated with this new discovery of Logan's feelings. The Wolverine was never going to trust her, and inside part of her gave him more respect for that, because she shouldn't be trusted. Still something inside of her mind wanted his approval, his alliance.

"Just instinct talking."

She slipped naked into her small bathroom and turned the faucets onto a blasting cold water. Stepping delicately inside her skind tingled from head to toe with rising hairs. The pounding water felt like icecubes pelting her back. After standing like there for a minute she switched the water to steaming hot mist to drench and bathe her body, relaxing her muscles and washing away the sweat and pain of her previous workout.

When she came out of the bathroom in underwear and a plush robe, she realized that she was no longer alone in the room. Her claws flung themselves out, and she growled menacingly. Her room was dark, but her eyesight had already shifted to her feline senses.

"Nice to see you too, Feline." Pyro was lounging on her bed. Had it been a week already? He flipped his wrist lighter to ignite a small torchlike ball in his face. The area around him dance with illuminated shaddows.

"How did you get in here?" She broke the tension of her body, and her fingers returned to normal. She turned her back on him and let him linger on her form as she dropped the robe and began to dress in the clothes she had laid out before her shower.

"Xavior has surprisingly low security if you know the place well enough." His voice was distracted, too busy enjoying the view. "Anyways, Magneto wants you. He said that you were to be there for the night." At this Feline looked towards him confusedly. "Don't worry, you'll be back to the precious x-men before anyone notices you're gone. But you have to come up with some excuse for leaving the night, just in case." She sighed, slipping back out of pajama bottoms and into a pair of tight jeans. She pulled a jacket on over the tight tank she had already donned and turned back to him, prepared to leave.

"Go out the way you came, i have to make it shown that I leave. And left upsetly." She zipped up the jacket and grabbed the set of keys on the top of her dresser drawers.

She slipped out of her room and into the hallway. From there she made it, rushing down the stairs and almost out the door.

"Vere are you going at zis hour?"

She froze at hearing the thick german accent behind her, and she turn wearing a depressed look on her face.

"Kurt, I have to get away from here for now." She coated her voice with sadness and frustration, earning a look of concern from the yellow demonic eyes.

"Vat iz the problem, Feline?" His stance relaxed as he approached her now, and he placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked towards the floorboards sadly, trying to complete a convincing act of true disappointment.

"Logan. I just wanted him to like me. But tonight he came up to me and pretty much told me that that was never gonna happen. He said he would never trust me." She let her eyes water a bit before looking into Kurt's eyes and continuing. "I guess it just figures, huh? all the time no one ever seems to want to trust me, everyone is constantly suspicious that I will backstab them. I need to get away tonight, i just need to be alone."

Feline didn't expect to be embraced by the fury mutant. She stiffened up before cautiously returning the embrace.

"I trust you." Those words sent a sting inside of her chest, and she closed her eyes from true tears coming.

"Thanks, Kurt. But I gotta go..."

She detached herself and ran off. Once out the door she leapt on the black motorcyle she owned just outside of the garage. There was a note on it from Pyro, revealing directions to a newer base for Magneto. She took off out the gates and zoomed around the bend. Kurt watched from the doorway as Feline became lost from view. He debated on going after her, but decided that now was not the time. He had shown his trust, and it was now her turn to act on it.

He hoped she would return to him soon.

()()()()()()()()()()F()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Magneto sensed her arrival not long after Pyro's.

Her engine cut off on the platform which was lowered to reveal the newer underground base of Magneto. After a week ago when he purposely lead the xmen to his old base, he desired a newer and more well hidden location.

He parted the metal doors with a flick of his wrists to reveal Feline coming through, her hair tossled from the blast of wind on her motorcycle.

"So good to see you, Feline." She flung herself tiredly into a cold metal chair infront of his desk, and looked about dully at the metallic room.

"Don't you ever redecorate anything differently? I mean I like stainless steal appliances just as much as the next person but still..."

"Ah, Feline, ever the witty smart ass." he looked only half amused.

"So, I'm here for a report? The next comand?" She was impatient and drained; she should have been asleep about an hour ago.

"Both, yes. I want to know how your first few days have progressed, how the xmen are warming up to you."

"They aren't. Jean and Scott remember me, and of course hate me. Rogue and Bobby both don't trust me because of my affiliation with Pyro. Storm, Xavior and Nightcrawler seem to be the only three with any decent emotions towards me."

"And Wolverine?" She had forgotten him on purpose. After all, he was hardly important to Magneto, why rub in her failure with him?

"He said that he is suspicious and will never trust me." A look of disapointment flashed across her face. She looked up to see only opportunity decorate Magneto's expression.

"Perfect."


	7. Chapter 7

Her footfall seemed to echo loudly in the black and cold corridor. There were doors on either sides, light leaking from the floorspace underneath some of the entranceways. She hated the sound of her shoes alerting everyone of her location, giving a laughable quality to the felinious stealth she held . But untill she made her way to the end of the black halway, there would be no comforting carpet. These halls oddly reminded her of the corridors she found walking along the Xavior institute. The only difference was that this place lacked the warmth that seemed to be in the atmosphere of the Institute.

She heard a shifting move to her left, looking to see a figure outlined in the darkness. Her reflexive actions had her darting around, claws beared, with all senses shifted to the noise. Pyro stepped from the shaddows of one of the closed doorways, sauntering over to stand infront of the tensed woman.

"Well?"

"Well? Well what?" She relaxed as he pulled out a lighter and began to flick the lid off an on, giving sporatic ghostly auras about the hallway.

"How did it go?" He asked, oddly impacient. His sway seemed a bit off, his voice tinted a bit with some sort of negativity.

"The meeting or the stay at Xavior's?"

"Xavior's."

"Boring, old. Its one of those been-there-done-that kind of things. Xavior trusts me, i think. I've got a mixed bag kind of response from people, but mostly negative, of course." She looked around at the different doors, all the exact same style without any way of knowing who was behind each. "Which one's mine?"

Pyro pointed to the left, indicating one of the few unlit rooms behind him.

"Wanna join me?"

He smirked at this and trailed behind Feline into the dark room.

Flipping the switch she found a simple but nice dorm-like room. There was a full size bed, desk, bookshelf, dresser, and several comfortable-looking chairs. The soft undertones of metals were, of course, still evident. There were no windows, and possibly the most colorful item was the navy blue comforter folded ontop of the bed in the center of the room.

"How," she looked around dully "Bland..."

"not much for interior decoraters around here." Pyro took his lighter and set it back in his jacket before taking that off and tossing it on the closest chair.

"How do you possibly pass the time here? there is nothing to do." She huffed and turned to a Pyro who was looking at her with intense eyes. All of a sudden he seemed much closer.

he took another step forward "I can think of a few things we could do to keep us entertained."

She stepped back automatically, and played off her show of suprize with a smirk, "hope you don't do what your thinking with the other ackolytes....especially since they're all men."

He slumped a bit more now and averted his intense eyes. Feline for the moment felt remotely comfortable. Perhaps not the smartest way to feel in Magneto's lair.

She shook out of her comfort zone and pulled her keys out of her backpack.

"Cover for me?"

Pyro perked back up, "and where do you think you're going?"

"Business. I need to go...make some allies."

Wolverine pierced the air with a blazing roar. Three in the morning and he headed for the nearest bar. This time of night meant he could drive his bike at the speed of light and not a damn soul would be around to see.

Creeping up behing he heard a familiar sound. Another bike catching up in length to his speedy device. Wolverine risked a look back to see a similar black bike riding not too far behind his own. The opposing rider, unlike himself, was masked in a steely helmet.

Wolverine turned back to the road and sped up. Like a black blur the second bike flew past. The biker looked back, and started riding up on a single wheel, just waiting for Logan's reaction.

Logan before this action would have completely ignored this punk. Now, though, he deserved whatever the Wolverine dished him.

Speeding around corners, the two bikes slipped from building dappled streets into scenic cliff edges. The trees got thicker, and the streetlights were farther and farther apart. Neck and neck the two ran, gambling each turn and risking glances at eachother. The bikes held long and hard, but the other biker seemed to gain a bit of length on Wolverine.

Suddenly, after a few miles had turned into thirty, The mystery biker drove sharply to the right, crossing Logans path, nearly driving both of them into an intense collision. Logan struggled to regain control, zig-zagging and speeding progressively off the road.

Wolverine came to a screeching halt seconds before hitting the cliff edge, his bike skidding to the ground in a cloud of dust. Wolverine, panting looked up to see the other bike parked, the figure standing beside him and watching the scene intently.

"Listen, you Bastard, I'm gonna rip you from limb to limb!" His claws unsheethed instantly as he came at the unmoving figure. The only movement made by the mystery driver was to remove the helmet.

"What the hell?! YOU BITCH!" the attack was haulted, but Wolverine stood there panting with anger, fists flexing between his claws.

"You can feel it can't you?" Feline's voice was barely over a whisper. Her yellowed eyes knowing, staring into his being while he shook with rage in the dark. wind whipped her hair from her shoulders, and the cold raised the hairs on the back of her neck.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He spoke with gritted teeth, staring ominously at this woman. He noticed as she stood there the inner feline became more prominent in her body stance, and throughout her mannerisms.

"You know what I'm talking about. You feel it like I do. You feel me feeling it, and I can feel that you feel it too."

She turned around and took off running into the forrest, leaving Wolverine off guard. Logan sighed, and knew he wouldn't rest until he followed her. Everything told him to, especially the Wolverine.


	8. Chapter 8

She let her speed take over as her feline actions made her running more fluid and balance. She heard him following behind, chasing after her, or whatever she was also gravitating forwards. At this rate the both of them will have drifted into the darkness for miles, into a thick forest that would take the average human hours to navigate. Feline needed this though, as did the Wolverine. She felt a sudden surging call when she was in Magneto's lair, one that needed to be answered. Seeing if Wolverine would be out was just a sudden improvisation that led to an intelligent plan.

Perhaps Wolverine just needed to see their similarities.

After all, both were feral at heart. Who could deny that? So maybe showing that both beings were a like in a major way would sway Logan to trust or at least respect Raven.

She was hoping for more than just a little progress, but beggars cannot be choosers.

She hit a clearing, dappled lightly with trees, and the moonlight hit the brightest in this area. It was here that Feline came to a resounding halt.

They had been running for miles thick into the forrest, and Wolverine's anger had ebbed to his flow of curiosity. He could not deny, also, the refreshing feeling of running through the thick forrest.

"Admit it." She said, when she felt him approaching. His running had ceased just a few feet behind her. Feline turned to see the Wolverine, hints of sweat beaded in moonlight. He took a step closer, but she didn't respond, only stared at him unnervingly.

"Admit what?" His voice filled with conflicted impacients and curiosity.

"We both feel it. The connection," She looked around, her yellow eyes catching the light reflectively. "The wild. We are both wild animals. Feral and therefore together with this, with the nature screaming for attention at us. With the connection that you and I are both alike and need to see that."

Logan stood there for a moment, taking in what she said. It had been a while since he had admitted any similarities between him and another. There were few mutants which had this need to be wild, and who had some creature caged in. The women in front of him, Feline, who had some beast which she could release, which like him did damage brinking that of the truly harsh wilderness.

She walked towards him, slowly. He had the urge to stiffen, to move into a more defensive position, but instead he watched her approach with an interest mixed with caution.

"Wolverine. An animal like me."

He stared at this woman who had now not only connected with something he always tried to contain, but had confused him into no end. Logan was mesmerized, in a state of intrigue at Feline for letting both of their inner animals be freed to easily. He held for control at a Wolverine now wanting to interact with the other animal.

She moved closer still, and now her face was intensely close to his. She was connecting, and making sure that both animals felt it.

A shift in the wind interrupted them both.

A smell wafted from the opposite direction, a certain tinge that both recognised; Sabretooth.

Feline's ears perked up as Wolverine snarled, and before either of them knew, she instinctively began to run away from the clearing and towards the darkness.

Wolverine snapped out of his reverie to brace a defensive stance, preparing for Sabretooth to arrive and fight. He emerged from the shadows across the clearing, as silent and elusive as Feline had left. Logan let out a growl at sighting the tall mutant.

"Logan, so nice to see you." His smile showed his pointed teeth, mocking the cordial greeting.

"What do you want, Creed?" His voice was through clenched teeth as he tried to halt the urge to tear across the field at this man.

"I'm doing a little hunting. Smelt something quite appealing through here."

This sent a jolt through Logan, and a sudden urge of greed as well.

"She's not yours."

Sabretooth perked up in interest. "oh? Has the Wolverine picked a pretty little play thing? Or maybe a mate? I pegged you more for a dog person."

Logan's anger raged at his jabbing, and he took a few steps closer to the felonious man. "Get the hell out of here, bub."

"You're not what I'm interested in tonight anyways, Logan." and with that he took off into the darkness. Logan debated whether or not to follow him, before finally running back the way he came.

oooooooooFooooooooooooooo

Feline had made it safely back to Magneto's lair. She slinked inside of the underground facility, and made her way down the hall towards her room. She slipped off her shoes and this time walked down the corridor in her true cat-like silence.

It was already about five in the morning, she had stopped for a drink on the way back. Raven heard nothing around her, and assumed most of the Acolytes were either asleep or either on duty.

What she didn't expect was to be pulled into a dark room and pushed against a wall.

"It's me." Pyro whispered right before she was about to put a healthy slice down her perpetrator's face. He moved his hands over her shoulders so that they secured her stiffened arms.

"Let go of me!" Feline struggled angrily to break from his grasp.

She felt her lips being crashed upon by his in a sudden urgency. He took one hand off of her to undo her jacket. She stopped everything confusedly before beginning to hear something. A set of footsteps were coming closer, and pretty soon she heard voices.

"...did you not think that her scent could be on her from earlier?"

"She was out there with him, I know it." She snarled against Pyro's lips, hearing the sounds of Creed ratting her out to Magneto. All of a sudden she understood why Pyro was doing this, and she complied whole-heartily. Feline slung her tank off, and ripped his off as well. Lifting her right leg, she positioned herself half straddling him while her back was to the wall. Pyro started to kiss her neck, and Raven could feel against her thigh that he was enjoying this a bit too much.

John's bedroom door was slammed open, and the lights flicked on to reveal an amused Magneto and an angry Sabretooth.

"Pyro...Feline." Magneto's voice broke the two apart in what appear to the two men as embarrassment. Magneto smirked at the situation, before looking back at a fuming Creed. "Green isn't your color, Sabretooth." He flicked the lights back off before closing the door behind the two.

Feline let out a small sigh of relief once the two mens' footsteps were out of range.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"I can think of a way you could repay me." she could hear the smirk in his voice.

ok i need to know. (if anyone is reading this) should I write a subset chapter where theres a lemon between pyro and feline, or should i just move on? you're choice readers! tell me in a review!


End file.
